Bar Club Fun
by Thief of Black Winged Hearts
Summary: The Fullmetal cast at a karaoke bar! What fun! All of the Fullmetal cast just want to relax on a Friday, but then people start getting drunk and things get crazy. What will happen? A song for every chapter. Rated T for swearing
1. No Way Out

Hey. Okay, this is not quite a drabble fic and not quite crack. This is just a crazy idea I came up with on the fly and decided to go with. I've been having a slow period with Fullmetal Thunder, so this is what I'm gong to do in the meantime. My apologies to anyone reading that paticular story. Anyway, this is just the Fullmetal cast going to a karoake bar and going crazy. There will be a song for every chapter, and in the end I'll have certain pairings get together. The updates should be fairly fast because the chapters are fairly short. Huh, go figure. I hope you'll enjoy!

Also, if you've read the series ending, just pretend you haven't fpr this fic. Just telling you.

I don't own any of this. Really. Seriously. Yeah.

* * *

Bar Club Fun

Chapter One- _No Way Out_

-Five O'clock-

"Ahhhh, what a day!" Roy yawned, stretching in his office chair. Of course, it wasn't much of an office. It was more like a room packed with people, desks, and boxes of random paperwork. But, because it was the room he resided in, he liked to call it his office. The fact that he shared it with a handful of other officers didn't bother him. After all, most of them were good company.

"Bastard, you didn't even do anything," Edward grumbled from his place on the couch, where he was signing away the massive pile of paperwork he had to formalize. Because of all the traveling he did, he rarely had the time to fill out forms. But whenever he returned to base there would be a lecture from Mustang and a mountain of forms waiting for him. So here he was, sitting on the couch and signing papers.

"Nii-san, be polite," scolded Al gently, who was sitting next to the couch and reading a book. His regular body didn't take up lots of space in the small office. It was something he was still getting used to.

"But it's true, Al! All he did was doodle on paperwork and pretend to be busy!"

"That's still no reason to swear at him, Nii-san."

"Tch! Whatever." And Ed signed his last paper, feeling very triumphant. "After all, mine's done, so why should I care about all the work that bastard's going to have to do."

"Don't worry, Ed," Riza said from the doorway, returning from an inspection trip of the shooting range. "I'll make sure he does it tomorrow."

"Busted," snickered Havoc from his game of Go Fish. He, Fuery, Falman, and Breda had all finished their work for the day. Having played poker so many times with Falman, only to lose their money, they had opted for a safer game. So far, Havoc was in the lead with Falman close behind. Realizing the day had come to an end, the four men had piled their cards together and stowed them in the desk for next time.

"Watch it, Havoc, or I'll make sure your workload matches mine," Roy threatened as he stood, reaching for his coat.

"Yes sir," Havoc gulped as he bundled up tight against winter's chill. Though it was dark outside they could still see the snow spiraling to the ground from the light of Central Command.

"Hey, it's Friday! Let's do something fun for a change," Breda said, pulling on his mittens. "I know this great karaoke bar down on Main Street. It's a load of fun on a Friday night."

"I'm up for it," said Roy, pulling on his ignition gloves for extra warmth. Winters in Central got deadly cold, and he didn't feel like losing his fingers. "How about you, Lieutenant? Care for a night on the town?"

"Well, I suppose," Riza said, albeit a little reluctantly. Her agreement was worth it, though, to see the smile spread across Roy's face.

"Excellent!" said Roy, dark hair falling across his face.

"The Boss can come too," said Breda, and the smile disappeared off Roy's face like a melted ice cube. "They let kids in as long as they don't drink. What do you say, Ed?"

Ed and Al exchanged a look, one which involved Al crossing his arms and Ed shrugging his shoulders. "Sure, why not?" he said, smiling at Havoc as he whooped and put an arm around his shoulder. "Where is it and when should we meet?"

"Seven o'clock sound good to everyone?" Havoc asked and got various signs of agreement. Roy was muttering to himself about short blonde midgets, but stopped when Riza gave him a sharp glare.

"I'll see you then, I guess. Later," said Edward, raising a hand in farewell as he and Al walked out the door bundled in three layers of clothing and a scarf.

The rest of them bid their farewells and separated to brave the storm. Breda and Havoc talking animatedly about something or other went one way, shadowed by an excited Fuery. Riza and Roy went the other way, seeing as they both lived in the same part of town. Roy being the smooth gentlemen that he was held the door open for a slightly blushing Riza.

All were excited for the coming evening, and couldn't wait for the clock to strike seven.

-Six O'clock-

"Alphonse, why can't I just go in my regular clothes? I _like _my regular clothes."

"Because this is a social function, Nii-san. You have to dress nice, or at the very least like you can actually color-coordinate."

"Geez, Al, you sound just like a girl!"

"I do not! You take that back!"

"Make me!"

_Thud, scuffle, crash!_

"Fine, god damnit, I'll wear something different. Now let me up, or I'll never get ready in time."

"You should know by now that I always win, Nii-san."

"Whatever."

-Seven O'clock-

The bar was loud, with a bass that was pumped up to the max as someone took their turn onstage. The drinks were sold on one end of the dance floor, and on the other a small stage with a micro-phone was raises a couple feet off the floor. To the right was the DJ, who controlled the whole chaotic mess that was the dance floor.

Ed winced at the noise level, but quickly adjusted as he moved through the crowd to the bar. He had a feeling that's where he would find Roy and the others. Al followed behind, easily moving through the crowd with his massive body. No one even looked twice at the automail arm Ed was sporting, seeing as there was a woman dressed like a cat sitting on top of the bar and a pair of guys who had dyed their whole bodies' different colors in an impressive rainbow. The people in this club were so used to weirdness at this point it didn't even register.

Seeing a familiar head of crazy black hair, Ed and Al moved toward the corner table which their group had claimed for its own. Havoc saw them coming, waving them over.

"Hey Boss!" he greeted, smiling and waving them over. "Nice outfit!" Edward just scowled, remembering the fight he had so recently lost that put him in this position. Instead of his black leather pants and red cloak, Ed was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Though he looked uncomfortable with his automail showing like it was, again no one was giving him a second glace. He even had on sneakers instead of his usual combat boots. He could almost pass for a normal teenager. Almost.

Al gave him a smug look, dressed in white button down shirt and pants. Ed just stuck his tongue out at him in response.

Havoc was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. So was everyone else, including Riza and Roy. Riza was wearing a nice blouse, while Roy had a royal blue shirt on that brought out the blue of his eyes. Ed, feeling very relaxed, exchanged casual insults with Roy and pulled up a chair. Everyone had something alcoholic in front of them, a wide variety from Havoc's beer to Roy's whiskey to Riza bourbon. Alphonse disappeared into the crowd to get Ed a drink, seeing as he wanted to make sure Ed wouldn't try to buy something illegal. He really wasn't thirsty himself, but he felt like doing his brother a favor. Seeing as he had won the clothing argument, it was only fair.

Ed found himself smiling and laughing, something he didn't do a lot of these days. It was nice to just hang out with his co-workers, even if most of them were twice his age. They just accepted them into their group like he belonged, even Roy to some degree. When Alphonse returned, he found Ed joking with Havoc, who had said something that had Ed blushing and the rest of the team roaring with laughter. Smiling to himself, he gave Ed his drink and joined the group, feeling the same feelings of belonging Ed was experiencing. It was good to have friends.

-Seven Thirty-

Three drinks later, Edward was starting to feel a little funny. His head felt fuzzy and things were starting to blur a little around the edges. Suddenly, everything around him was as funny as hell, and he found himself tilted back in his seat laughing like mad. Unaware of the funny looks he was receiving, he grabbed Havoc and Breda and pulled them onto the dance floor, closely followed by Fuery. Havoc seemed to think about something, then shrug, joining Edward and the other. They then proceeded to tear up the dance floor, caught up in the flashing lights and the movement of bodies.

Roy, feeling vaguely suspicious, turned to Al and asked (yelled, more accurately, seeing as the music currently playing was very loud), "Alphonse, what kind of drink have you been getting Ed?"

"Shirley Temples!" said Alphonse back brightly, looking proud of himself. "They were the only non-alcoholic drink of the menu!"

Roy groaned, putting his face in his hands. "Shirley Temples can be alcoholic drinks too, Alphonse! It all depends on where you are!"

"Oh," said Al, looking at Edward, whose eyes were looking suspiciously bright and whose face was unusually red. "Oh."

"Oh my," sighed Riza. "Now what are we going to do?"

"It's too late now, he might as well enjoy the party," grumbled Roy, leaning back and shaking his head. "Just keep an eye on him Al, and make sure he doesn't have any more," he told the slight blonde boy, who was looking like he was going to cry.

"But…will Nii-san be okay?" Al asked, worried. Roy snorted in amusement.

"Well, he's probably going to make a fool of himself, but people at clubs or bars do that on a regular basis. He'll be fine; just don't let him out of your sight."

Before Al could say a word Havoc came up to their table, sweating and gasping for breath. "Hey, have you guys seen the Boss? He disappeared on us, and now I can't find him. By the way, who let that kid have the good stuff? Because I swear to god it wasn't me," he said, noting how Roy's eyes got wide and he suddenly began to frantically scan the dance floor.

"Damn it," Roy snarled, looking frantically around the club. "Where could he-"

"Tahnk you very much," said Edward, and Roy turned to find him bowing onstage, mike in hand. His hair was messy, coming out of its customary braid, framing his bright golden eyes. Ed was quite rosy cheeked at this point, and had a big sloppy grin on his face. "I'va luvly song for ya tonight. Means a lot ta me."

"Well, at least we know where he is," said Riza calmly as Roy broke into a huge smile.

"This is going to be good," he smirked, settling back into his chair. Al just settled for looking relieved and frantic at the same time.

Slow, soulful music began to play, and Edward swayed slightly to the beat. He had lost some of his smile, and now looked almost sober. Holding the mike tight, he found his brother in the crowd, locking eyes with him as he began to sing, his voice clear, deep, and surprisingly melodic.

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone_

_But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done_

_Of all the things I hid from you_

_I cannot hide the shame_

_And I pray someone, something will come_

_To take away the pain_

Caught up in the song, Alphonse saw something play before his eyes. He saw his brother, waking up after transmuting his arm. Even though his eyes were full of pain, he said, "_I'm sorry_" and buried his face in his remaining hand. Al wanted to tell him _this wasn't your fault, we made this decision together, brother_, but he couldn't move. He desperately tried to reach out, but couldn't. Ed smiled on stage, a bitter smile full of tears, singing in voice that broke your heart.

_There's no way out_

_From this dark place_

_No hope, no future_

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

_And I can't face another day_

Al saw Ed walking down a road, searching desperately for a way to change him back to normal, regardless of what happened to him. He saw the dark pain in Ed's eyes. Looking up at Edward, Al realized just how far Ed would go for him. _Please, _he thought, _stop blaming yourself. I don't blame _you. He had fixed his mistake, for crying out loud, and hadn't even bothered to replace his metal limbs. Why was his brother still feeling guilty?

Ed slowly began to sway once more, his eyes drifting shut and his lips framed the words to a part of his soul.

_Tell me where did I go wrong_

_Everyone I love, there all gone_

_I'd do everything so differently_

_But I can't turn back the time_

_There's no shelter from this storm inside of me, oohh_

Ed's thoughts were flowing freely, aided by the three Shirley Temples he had drunk. Normally, he had a very strong barrier between what he said and what he did, but now those walls seemed to be crumbling around him. No longer in control, he decided he really didn't care and just went with it, eyes shut tight as he sang loudly.

_There's no way out_

_From this dark place_

_No hope, no future_

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

_And I can't face another day_

From across the room, Al watched his big brother like his heart was crying. He had had no idea just how guilty Ed still felt, where Al had long ago forgiven him. Making a solemn promise in his head, Al vowed tonight he would show his brother just how much he cared about him. Rising to his feet, startling Roy in the process, he cupped his hands to his mouth. Locking eyes with Edward, he yelled as loud as he could, he yelled, "**Nii-san! I forgive you!**" Ed's eyes widened and an expression of pure joy spread across his face. He continued on with the song, now walking around the stage, singing fiercely.

_Can't believe the words I hear_

_It's like an answer to a prayer_

_When I look around I see_

_This place, this time, this frame of mind_

_I know it's tough, but you try so hard_

_To look into my eyes and to forgive me now_

_You've given me the strength to see_

_Just where my journey ends_

_You've given me the strength to carry on_

Standing on that stage, watching the expression on Al's now-human face, all Ed could feel was a rush of joy. Al really did forgive him. He didn't blame him for what happened. Feeling the happiest he had ever felt in his life, he looked directly into his brother's eyes and sang him what his heart was feeling right now.

_I see the path from this dark place_

_I see my future_

_For your forgiveness has set me free_

_Oh and I can see another way_

_I can see another day_

Finishing his song, he bowed as the crowd roared, loving him. He even heard a few wolf-whistles. Feeling very foggy and light-headed, he said, "Fhank you, fhank you! I'lbe here alllll night, so don't worry, I'lla be back!" Staggering off the stage, Roy saw Ed grab someone's beer and drink it in one gulp. He and Al both moaned and put their faces in their hands.

"We'll never be able to catch him in this crowd," Al said mournfully, accepting the fact that Ed was going to get reallllly drunk and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Oh god," Roy moaned, the moaned again as he saw someone walk up to their table. Luck just wasn't on his side tonight.

"Okay," said someone from behind Al, "Who let Ed get shit-faced?"

Al whirled around, taking in the blond girl before him. "Winry," he gulped, knowing he was dead. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Ooooooohhhhhhhh! Busted! Please review, especially if you have a song suggestion.


	2. Time of My Life

Okay, I posted this like five minutes after I posted the first chapter. Yay me!

* * *

Chapter Two- _The Time of My Life_

Al's brain froze, not knowing what to do. God. Winry was here, and Ed was somewhere in the crowd getting drunk. She was going to kill him for letting this happen. Al shrank a little, trembling.

"It was an accident, Winry," he squeaked, watching as an unholy fury began to brew in Winry's eyes. Roy, seeing this, made a snap decision.

"I'll be going then," he said quickly, and before Winry could object he leapt out of his seat and ran off towards the stage. Riza sighed, shaking her head and starting on her second bourbon. _That man, _she thought, exasperated as she was left with the task of making sure no one died. Goodie.

"How could you let Ed get drunk like hat?" Winry exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Her blue eyes were blazing, and Al found him tongue tripping as he tried to explain.

"Well I thought it was something different and no one told me and he just kept on drinking! And then he was dancing and singing and now we can't find him! I…it…I didn't mean to!" Alphonse concluded, hanging his head with shame for getting his brother into this mess. Winry blinked once, furious expression being eclipsed by a confused one.

"Okay…what?" Winry asked, looking completely and utterly lost.

Riza, still sipping her drink, decided to chip in. "Alphonse didn't that Shirley Temples can be an alcoholic beverage," she said concisely, rolling her amber eyes. Normally, she would never roll her eyes at anything, but she almost never drank either. Pondering the possible correlation, she realized her mind was wandering and continued. "Then we lost him in the crowd and he did his thing on stage. God knows where he is now."

"Oh," said Winry, her rage dissolving as she studied Alphonse's guilt-stricken form. "It's okay Al. I know you didn't mean to. We might as well let him have his fun."

"I suppose," Al said, none the less keeping a sharp eye out for his brother.

Looking up from her drink, Riza saw Roy climb onto the stage. Seeing him up there, she smiled fondly. Though most people saw him as smooth and suave, Roy could really be silly sometimes. Watching him stand there face lit up by the spotlight, she felt her cheek flush. The flush deepened as he sought her face out in the crowd, blowing her a kiss. Of course, ten other girls thought the kiss had been for them and swooned on the spot.

Roy was scared as hell. Not of the crowd, they loved him all ready. No, what scared him the most on this planet earth was the blonde childhood friend of the Elric brothers. He had seen her tear those two limb from limb when she was angry, so he thought the safest place for him was up on stage. Coincidentally, it was the place farthest away from their table.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he said smoothly, his deep baritone making many girls (and several guys) sigh in rapture. "Like my friend who came up here before me, I have a song to sing that means a lot to me personally." Somewhere in the crowd, he heard Edward yell 'I'm not your friend!', and he smirked. "I hope you enjoy."

Holding the mike, the music started to play, floating around him. However, unlike Edward, he did not sway and move with it, but instead stood very still and let it flow around him, caressing him. Bending his face to the mike, he sang.

_I've been waiting for my dreams to _

_Turn into something_

_I could believe in and_

_Looking for that magic rainbow_

_On the horizon_

_I couldn't see it_

_Until I let go and gave into love_

_And watched all the bitterness burn_

_Now I'm coming alive, body and soul_

_Feeling my world start to turn_

Riza and Roy locked gazes, and Riza was swept away in the scene she saw before her. It was the way she had seen him, that first time. She remembered when he had been a broken little boy, and she had been a bitter little girl, living together and making things better for each other. She saw herself in him and he saw himself in her. That was why when he had said 'follow me' she had followed without question. Because to follow him was to follow herself. Feeling his gaze, she watched him sing.

_And I'll taste every moment_

_And live it out loud_

_I know this is the time _

_This is the time to be_

_More than a name_

_Or a face in the crowd_

_I know this is the time_

_This is the time of my life_

Roy, standing onstage, saw the day that her father had picked him up off the street and gave him a home. He saw him, the scruffy little orphan boy from the street, looking at her, a girl who didn't like her father or the world in general. He remembered how time had stood still for a moment, and he recalled thinking in the back of his mind, '_this is it'_. He still didn't what 'it' was, but he knew he would find out someday. And here he was, watching her watch him from a bar table, singing a song to her and to him. Because, really, in the end it was the same thing. Only now beginning to move, he began to rove around the stage, like he was telling a story with his song.

_Holding onto things that vanished_

_Into the air, left me in pieces but_

_Now I'm rising from the ashes_

_Finding my wings_

_And all that I needed_

_It was there all along, within my reach_

_As close as the beat of my heart_

No, it was close as the beat of her heart. Her heart was the most important thing in the world to him, he realized, more than even becoming the Furher. In his mind's eye he saw them standing together, palm to palm, feeding of each other's joy in a cycle that sent them spiraling higher. Throwing back his head, putting all his emotions into the words, Roy sang.

_And I'll taste every moment_

_And live it out loud_

_I know this is the time _

_This is the time to be_

_More than a name_

_Or a face in the crowd_

_I know this is the time_

_This is the time of my life_

Roy sang on, raising a hand up to reach for the sky.

_And I'm right on the edge of forever, ready to run_

_Keeping my feet on the ground, arms on the wide, face to the sun_

Raising both his arms above his head, he stood still for a moment, giving the crowd a smile. Then, he dropped his arms, tilting his head down to sing softly into the mike, but getting louder as the song progressed.

_And I'll taste every moment_

_And live it out loud_

_I know this is the time _

_This is the time to be_

_More than a name_

_Or a face in the crowd_

_I know this is the time_

_This is the time of my life_

Roy tilted his head back, singing for all it was worth. _I hope you can hear me, Riza, _Roy thought.

_More than a name_

_Or a face in the crowd_

_I know this is the time_

_This is the time of my life_

_Ohh, time of my life_

_Time of my life_

Standing still in the middle of the stage, Roy bowed his head as the crowd went wild. Girls were screaming, and Roy heard a couple shouts of 'I want your body!' coming from the mass in front of them. Unfreezing, he gave them a lazy smile and said, "Thank you very much. I have to go now, but I'll be back, I promise!" _That one's for you, Riza, _he thought with a grin. _I hope you liked it._

Awwww! Royai cuteness! Next up is Al! Please review.


	3. Speakers

Geez, three posts in one day. Must be all the Ricola cough drops, giving me a boost or something. It's Al's turn!

* * *

Chapter Three- _Speakers_

Jumping easily of the stage, Roy dodged several girls until he managed to reach their table. Sinking into his seat, he saw to his relief that Winry was now pacified and was currently chatting away with several newcomers. He recognized them as Lan Fan, Ling, and May.

"So that's who you came with!" Roy exclaimed, looking at the Xingese citizens with surprise. "I didn't think I'd see you guys again for a long while."

"We came to check up on how things were going here!" May said happily from her place next to Alphonse.

"Well, technically we're on a diplomatic mission," said Ling easily, sipping his drink as he lounged in his chair. He had a red shirt and jeans on, blending in well with the rest of the crowd. May, who looked like she had grown a foot since Roy had seen her last, was wearing a v-neck shirt and a skirt that went down to her knees.

"What diplomatic mission? You made that up so you could come here on imperial time!" Lan Fan snorted, standing stiffly by his side in a tight tank top and form-fitting pants. From the looks of things, Ling had managed to badger her into the outfit, as she looked like she was missing her armor.

"No true," whined Ling, looking like a kicked puppy. She just shot him a looked and he huffed, taking a huge gulp of his drink.

"Hey, guys!" said Havoc, crowding around the table with the rest of the gang. "Did you see Ed do his song? I never knew that guy could sing!"

"Oh, yeah he can!" said Winry, leaning closer. "He used to sing in the shower all the time!" Al laughed, rolling a little in his chair before Winry said sharply, "You did too Al, so you don't have a right to laugh." Al immediately flushed red as everyone else laughed for him.

"Winry!" he moaned, burying his face in his arms. May nudged him until he looked up, face still a little red.

"Um, Al?" May asked, looking nervous and shy. "Do you think you could sing us a song? I've never heard you sing before." She had this hopeful look on her face.

Al gulped, heart fluttering in his chest. "Al-alright May, if you really want me to." His face now bright red, he got up from his chair and stumbled towards the stage. Massive snickering ensued at the table behind him.

"He's so whipped," Havoc chucked, looking at his retreating back.

"Seconded," said Ling and Breda at the same time.

"Say, gentlemen, how about a little wager?" Havoc said, and the three of them leaned in close. Roy, seeing them and wanting in on the action, also moved closer so they could discuss the terms of the bet.

"Ten says that Al will sing a love song," said Havoc confidently.

"No way," said Breda. "He's way too shy to do something like that. Ten against."

"I'm with the big man," said Ling, seeing the embarrassed look on Al's face in his mind's eye. "Ten against also."

"Remember, men, this is Fullmetal's brother we're talking about," said Roy, looking thoughtful. "The same crazy blood runs through their veins. I say he will."

"It's a deal," said Havoc, and all four men leaned back in their chairs to watch Al clamber onto the stage. May, oblivious to the conspiring whispers around her, watched the stage and wondered what song Al would sing.

Al gulped a little, tugging his collar as he stood in the hot stoplight. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this, but brother did these sorts of things all the time, and they worked out fine for him. It was time for the younger Elric to give it a shot.

"Uh, hi everybody! I'm sure you heard my brother a couple songs ago, and since he did one I thought I might sing a song, too. I hope you enjoy," he said, ending with a little bow. The girls all cooed at his cute manner, talking about how sweet he was.

Al smiled in May's direction and the music began to play, hoping she would like the song he had picked. Staring out at the crowd, he lifted the mike to his lips and let the words flow.

_The studio's dark, got the candles on_

_I'm trying to write words to the perfect song_

_But nothing will rhyme_

_Nothing sounds right now you're gone_

_It's raining outside so you can't be far_

_You're probably still soaked, sitting in your car_

_Trying to make sense_

_Of all that we said but you can't_

Al had been so lonely when May had left. He had grown used to seeing the girl by his side. When she had returned home it was like there was a piece missing in his life. He had never felt that way before. It confused him sometimes, but now that she was back it didn't matter. All he had to do was convince her to stay and everything would be alright. So he used the words of the song to convey his feelings to a certain Xingese girl across the room, telling her how much he wanted her to stay.

_And the words coming out of the speakers_

_Are the only way I got left to reach ya_

_My soul plays the keys and my heart plays the drums_

_I need you to hear me so turn your radio on_

_Now I'm trying and I'm dying to see ya_

_I know I hurt you but I really didn't mean ta_

_Got my pain on the mike, layin it all out tonight_

_I'll do it again and again un til I get it right_

May felt happy enough to fly. Al cared! He really had cared when she had left. May had been worried when he had seemed to accept so easily her departure. But now he was singing her a song, reaching out to her! She blushed, a shy smile on her face. Alphonse was wonderful and kind. She didn't know if she deserved someone like that.

Al felt elated, caught up in the spell of the music. He spun in a circle, feeling the joy of May's presence as he sang the words.

_Turn em up, turn up the speakers_

_Turn em up, turn up the speakers_

_Turn em up, turn up the speakers_

_Turn em up, turn up the speakers_

"Man!" exclaimed Ling, turning to Havoc. "This doesn't count as a love song."

"Yes, it does," said Havoc smugly, holding out a hand. "Pay up."

"Damn," Ling groaned, handing over the appropriate amount of money. "Who knew he had it in him?"

"I did," said Havoc and Roy simultaneously, still watching the stage as Al continued on with his song. 

Keys in the lock, now you're probably home

_Walking through the door taking off your clothes_

_I turn up the sound, hoping somehow_

_I'll reach you_

_But I know that I can't, so I dial your phone_

_I don't leave a message, I just play the song_

_I hope that you hear, I hope that it's dear_

_As soon as you hold it up, up to your ear_

Al was begging May with his eyes. _Please stay, _his eyes pleaded to hers. And hers were speaking to his, saying _I don't know if I can. _Al was desperate. He only had tonight to convince May to stay. He only had one shot at this. With this in mind he put everything he had into the lines, bending over the mike, voice low with feeling.

And I wanna wrap these words around you

_Cause I'll do whatever it takes for this song to find you_

May was stunned by how well Alphonse could sing. While his brother's tones had been deep and smooth, Alphonse's voice was pleasantly warm and had a ringing lilt to it. Something told May that he would be an amazing soprano. Smiling at her friend, she was glad they could have this last night together. She was going to miss him when she left for home again. Al roamed around the stage, golden eyes bright with emotion as he continued on.

_And the words coming out of the speakers_

_Are the only way I got left to reach ya_

_My soul plays the keys and my heart plays the drums_

_I need you to hear me so turn your radio on_

_Now I'm trying and I'm dying to see ya_

_I know I hurt you but I really didn't mean ta_

_Got my pain on the mike, layin it all out tonight_

_I'll do it again and again until I get it right_

Suddenly, Al returned to the center of the stage, shoulders relaxed in an easy stance. Singing softly, he closed his eyes and said what he felt, reaching a hand out in May's direction.

_The studio's dark, got the candles on_

_I'm trying to write words to the perfect song_

_But nothing will rhyme_

_Nothing sounds right now you're gone_

The crowd cheered, and amongst the screams and the whistles, Al heard his brother's voice calling out encouragement as loud as he could. Searching the crowd, he saw him by the opposing wall, jumping and cheering for all it was worth. Catching his eyes, Ed gave him the double thumbs up before slipping into the crowd. Taking his bow, Al stepped off the stage and melted into the crowd, smiling because his brother had just told him he approved. Now, he was free to try to convince May to stay without worrying what Ed might think of it. And for that, he was very glad indeed.

* * *

Anyone who doesn't know this song should look it up. It's something I can picture Al singing. Next up is Roy getting drunk!


	4. I Just Can't Wait to Be King

Hi! I know there are, likem probably only three people reading this, but to the three that are, thank you very much! Your support means a lot to me. Anyway, I suggest while you read these chapters you also listen to the songs, if you have them. It makes the experiance more real. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four- _I Just Can't Wait to be King_

-Eight O'clock-

Al sat down to blinding commendations, blushing all the while. He was very modest, as usual, and couldn't quite look May in the eye after such a display of blatant emotion.

"That was amazing, Al!" said Havoc, pounding him on the back. "It must be an Elric trait, singing like that."

"Well done, Alphonse," said Roy, looking suitably impressed. "Any other talents you have hidden away there?"

"Stop it, all of you!" said Alphonse, face beet red. "I wasn't all that good, really!"

"I thought you were good," said May quietly, and Al looked taken aback.

"Really?" he asked, unsure if she really meant it.

"Really," she said with a blinding smile, laying her hand on top of him. Behind the two of them, Breda and Havoc were pretending to gag, while Falman and Fuery simply didn't catch the vibe.

"Geez, get a room," muttered Breda, turning to Havoc and the others. "Say, you guys want to head back to the dance floor? I can't take the mushiness." The rest of the gang agreed, dragging Lan Fan and Ling with them as they prepared to party like there was no tomorrow. Roy opted not to go, seeing as he was on his fourth whiskey and he was feeling the effects coming on.

Riza was on her third bourbon, and was watching as Roy finished his fourth whiskey. She was smiling widely, beginning to feel slightly tipsy. "Hey," she said to Roy, the alcohol making her act more familiar towards her superior officer. "I bet you can't get back onstage and sing another song."

"I can too," argued Roy, feeling like his tongue was fuzzy all of a sudden. "I betcha can't get up an do a song at _all._" He felt sufficiently pleased with this assessment.

However, Riza surprised him, knocking back the rest of her bourbon and saying, "I bet I can. Just watch me, Roy-boy, I'll kick your butt, too." Roy just stared for a moment, and then felt his face break out into a huge smile. It had been years since Riza had last called him Roy-boy. It had been her nickname for him, back when they were both small. For some reason, it made him unbelievably happy to hear it again.

"You're on, _Rizzy," _he laughed, jumping up and dashing towards the stage.

"Don't call me Rizzy," yelled Riza after him, annoyed. She had hated that nickname when she was little. She didn't mind it as much now, though, coming from a grown-up Roy's mouth. Riza blushed, something she normally wouldn't even believe herself capable of. She didn't want to think of Roy Mustang's mouth, especially under the influence of alcohol.

Roy clambered on to the stage, feeling giddy and excited like he was sixteen again. Feeling Riza's eyes on him, he cleared his throat and said, "Hey, everybody! I told you I'd be back and here I am! I'm up here 'cause of the insistence of a good friend of mine, so I'll sing my song quickly so she can do hers." Hearing the cheers, Roy stepped back and looked at Riza. She had this smirk on her face that said 'I am so going to beat you, Roy Mustang'. Roy gave her a cheeky grin as the lively music began to play. Recognizing the song, the crowd roared its approval. In the audience, Riza face palmed while the rest of the office hurried towards the stage, hoping to get in on the fun. Still smiling, he turned around as was surprised to find Ed also on stage holding another mike. Wondering how he had made it up there, Roy just shrugged and began to sing.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king_

_So enemies beware_

Ed countered, golden eyes laughing mockingly as he sang scornfully,

_**Well I've never seen a king or beast **_

_**With quite so little hair**_

Roy winced at the blow to his pride, as the crowd roared with laughter below him. Ed smirked, giving a mock bow. Roy ignored him, and continued on with the song.

_I'm gonna be the main event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm pushing up, I'm looking down_

_I'm working on my ROAR_

He yelled the last word loudly, and Ed winced before saying dismissively,

_**Thus far a rather uninspiring thing**_

Roy ran up and jumped in front of him, throwing his arms wide before singing,

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

Ed just shook his blonde head, grinning like a maniac. _As if,_ he was saying, but Roy could take that challenge. He would become the Furher and change the way this country was run. Roy was, above all, determined, and his determination had shone through on many occasions in time to save everyone's butts. Why should running the country be any different? He and Ed looked at each other, facing off from across the stage.

_No one saying do this __**Now when I said that—**_

_No one saying be there __**What I meant was—**_

_No one saying stop that __**What you don't realize—**_

_No one saying see here __**Now See Here!**_

_Free to run around all day __**That's definitely out—**_

_We can do it all my way!_

Ed just tut-tutted, shaking his finger at Roy and singing,

_**I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart**_

Roy turned his back on him defiantly, singing

_King's don't need advice from little pipsqueaks for a start_

Ed, enraged at the pipsqueak comment, started shouting angrily,

_**If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!**_

_**Out of service, out Central, I wouldn't hang about**_

_**This guy is getting wildly out of wing**_

Roy just smiled, dancing about the stage and singing,

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

Riza, suitably enthused, whistled loudly to show her approval. Roy winked at her, gesturing first left then right before the stage was flooded with light.

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm standing spotlight!_

Ed crossed his arms and growled,

_**Not yet you're not**_

From where they were sneaking around backstage, the guys from Mustang's office recognized their entrance cue. Running out, the all began to dance around the back while singing,

Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Mustang's finest fling

Roy, surprised but laughing at their silly antics, turned to face the crowd and sang loudly,

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

Finishing his song, he dropped to his knees, sliding forward on the polished stage as he threw his hands in the air. Amid the noise of the crowd, he heard his team laughing and jumping off the stage, glad to have joined in on the fun. Ed just gave him a surly look before disappearing into the crowd once more. Moving to the side, Roy watched as Riza clambered gracefully onto the stage. _Hah! Beat that, Riza, _he thought gleefully, sure that nothing she could come up with could top his performance. But then she looked at him, a competitive gleam in her eyes, and all of a sudden he wasn't quite so sure.

* * *

Next up is Riza! Please review, I live for reviews!


	5. Cowboy Casanova

Time for some Riza! She's so awesome, I love her! Anyway, I hope you don't think this as too OOC because well...she's a tad bit drunk right now. She's allowed to be a little OOC. Anyway, I hope you like it! And to my beta, please don't kill me! I'm going to make it up to you in the next chapter, I promise!

* * *

Chapter Five- _Cowboy Casanova_

Riza stood confidently on the stage, looking cockier than usual as she stared out at the crowd. Roy, not wanting to walk all the way back to their table, simply leaned up against the back of the stage, ready to watch Riza's performance. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, rolling her shoulders as she prepared to sing. Leaning into the mike, Riza said, "Well, now that _he's _finished, I can go so I can trounce his butt. I have a _special _someone in mind for this song. I've known him for a long time, and I'd like the opportunity to show you _exactly _how I feel about him."

Roy leaned forward, excited. She was talking about him! Now he really wanted to know what song she had picked. What if it was some totally romantic song that she was using to confess her feelings? If that happened, Roy might just cry out his happiness to the ceiling. She turned to face him briefly, giving him a sly smile as if she knew just what he was thinking, before turning to face the crowd. Music began to pump out of the speakers, and Roy groaned, hanging his head. He knew _exactly _which song this was. She would. She just would do something like this. Huffing to himself, he leaned back and waited for the inevitable. Strutting around the stage, Riza began to sing.

_You better take it from me_

_That boy is like a disease_

_You run and you hide and you hide and you try_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

"Your mean, Riza!" Roy called out, snickering as his fan girls whistled. Riza just shook her head at him, continuing to sing her song. She had the southern drawl down pat, making it sound like she was a genuine western chick.

_He's like a curse he's like drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You want to get out but he's holding you down_

_Cause you can't live without one more touch_

Roy walked forward confidently, standing across the stage from Riza and shouting, "I bet you can't!" The crowd laughed, and Riza scowled at his briefly before sending him 'I'm going to kill you for embarrassing me like this' vibes with her eyes. Amber eyes glinting, she pointed right at him and sang,

_He's a_

_A good time, cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water _

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

Riza smirked, feeling very pleased with herself. She had set her whole speech up to make it sound like she was going to sing a love song, only to watch Roy almost fall on his face. Messing with Roy was high up on her amusement scale. Getting into the song she began to sway her hips a little to the beat of the music, causing Roy's team in the crowd to whistle and making Roy's eyes glaze over a little. Riza smirked, turning to the crowd and addressing Roy's fan girls, singing,

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again cause I've been where you've been_

_And I know how it is you can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you want to believe_

_That you want me to see_

_That you'll listen to me and take my advice_

"Not true!" Mustang yelled indignantly, crossing his arms. From there place in the crowd, Havoc, Ling and the others all watched the spectacle on stage. Havoc looked, noting the way Roy's eyes lingered on Riza and the way Riza was smiling back at him. Turning to the rest of the dancing gang, he said, "Look at those two. I swear to god they're going to be together by the end of the night."

"No way!" yelped Fuery, looking up at the stage. "The Colonel and the Lieutenant? They'd kill each other in the first half hour!"

"I agree," Falman said primly. "They know better than to mix the office and their personal lives."

"Lighten up, Falman. It is possible to have inter-work relationships, you know. From the way they're actin', I'd say they're well on their way already," Ling said easily, slinging an arm around the stiff Warrant Officer's shoulder. Havoc paused before smiled a shark-like smile.

"Do I sense a wager, gentlemen?" he asked, and the men's faces lit up. "What do you say? Ten all around?" The men nodded their agreements, turning back to watch the two officers on stage. This night was turning out to be more interesting than they had originally thought.

Riza was getting into it now, dancing around the stage as she sang the chorus line, her blonde hair flashing in the spotlights. To Mustang, she looked almost like an angel.

_He's a_

_A good time, cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water _

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

Walking up to him with a cat-like step, Riza came up to Mustang, looking vaguely predatory. Mustang changed his mind. Angel wasn't quite the right term for the way she was walking. Getting within two feet of him, she lowered her voice a bit as she sang.

_Run, run away, don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

_He'll break your heart; it's just a matter of time_

Roy gulped, feeling trapped as a lone bead of sweat ran down his face. Riza grinned, eyes laughing as she spun away from him to face the crowd once more. Standing strong in center stage, she tilted her head back and sang for all it was worth.

_So just remember he's a _

_A good time, cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water _

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life!_

She came to a stop, panting, as the crowd cheered, except for Mustang's fan girls. They boo-d her for all it was worth, but it was lost in the sheer amount of approval the crowd was putting out. She smiled at the crowd sweetly, putting her mike back on the stand, she moved to jump off the stage and go back to her table. Suddenly, she felt strong arms grab her from behind. Recognizing them at once, she blushed heavily as Roy said in her ear, "Oh no. We're not done yet."

* * *

Okay, all Royai fans raise their hands! I'm going to have major Royai in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Also your reviews are greatly appreciated, so keep it up!


	6. Good Girls Go Bad

ROYAI ALERT! THERE IS ROYAI AHEAD! YOU WILL LOVE IT!

(really, what else is there to say?)

* * *

Chapter Six- _Good Girls Go Bad_

Riza was mortified, struggling lightly against the arms that encircled her. It was like her best dreams and her worst nightmares had combined into one. Roy must was holding her tightly in his arms. That was good. She didn't mind that at all. However, they were up on a stage, in from of about five hundred people. Riza didn't mind physical affection, but she had this thing against PDA. It made her uncomfortable, _especially _when it was her. So, not knowing what to do, she settled for blushing and struggling a little. God, when she sobered up he was so going to pay for this in blood. Lots of blood. And kisses. Wait, did she just think that? She really hated her head some days. It popped up in the most random places with '' thoughts.

Roy was grinning like mad. He hadn't had this much fun teasing Riza since they were ten years old. He was enjoying every minute of her being in his arms, too. It felt right, kind of like something had been missing and now wasn't anymore. Roy blinked, surprised at himself. _Must be the liquor, _he though as he spun Riza around and let go of her leaving them standing a foot apart. She was glaring at him, but beneath that he saw something in her eyes that said she might not mind it as much as he thought.

Roy grinned, saying, "I don't think either of us has won yet. Therefore, I'm opting for more direct competition." Riza looked at him for a second in confusion, before understanding flashed across her face.

"You want me to sing with you? No way, we all know I won fair and square," she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on," Roy whined, his eyes shining playfully. "If you don't do this, we'll never know for sure! You be like, in your nineties, sitting in that rocking chair thinking 'Boy, I wish that I had finished that competition! Now I'll never know which one of us was better!'. And then…"

"Stop!" Riza yelled, covering her ears with her hands. "Okay, fine, I'll do it! Geez," she grumbled, taking her place across the stage from him. She already knew which song he had in mind.

"I knew you'd see things my way," Roy crowed, walking to his side of the stage and pulling the mike to his face. Addressing the audience, he said smoothly, "Hey guys! Me and my friend are going to sing you a song, because she just loves me so much!"

"Do not!" Riza yelled into her own mike as everyone on the floor cracked up. In the corner, Havoc and the others could be seen rolling on the floor, busting their sides. She huffed. Roy snapped his fingers and the DJ sensing his cue began to play the music. The crowd roared and began to dance. Roy smirked, singing loudly out to the crowd.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad!_

Edward, out in the crowd, snorted and shook his head. He couldn't believe them! _Actually I could_, he thought as he knocked back another drink. They were both that crazy, especially while under the influence. He watched with a drunken grin as Roy turned to Riza and began to sing.

_I know you're type_

_Your daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite_

_Let me shake up your world_

_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_You make me want to lose control_

Al, sitting at the table, was startled by a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw May standing there, cheeks flushed red from all the dancing she was doing. "C'mon Al, you have to come dance!" Not finding any resistance in his gaze, she laughed and dragged him onto the floor where the office plus the people from Xing were dancing. Al went along all too willingly, up for anything May suggested.

Roy smirked in Riza's direction, who blushed at the implications of what he was saying. No way was she even going to go there. Roy, moving to the beat of the music, began to move towards the center of the stage and sang out,

_She was so shy_

_Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_She was hanging in the corner with her five best friends_

_She heard that I was trouble but she couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good-Girls-Go -Bad!_

Havoc laughed so hard he thought he might hurt something. There they were the ambitious Colonel and the uptight Lieutenant, dancing around onstage like they were drunken teenagers. It was like they were completely different people. Roy looked like he was actually having fun, while Riza had a genuine smile on her face. Riza was even dancing to an outrageous song like Good Girls Go Bad. Heck, they were singing it! Havoc chuckled, wondering exactly how many drinks they had consumed tonight. It was funny how different you could act under the influence of alcohol. It let you explore sides of yourself you never knew you had.

Riza smiled a Cheshire Cat smile. Well, if that's the way he wanted to do this, two could play at this game. Moving her hips a little, she began to walk forward with a catty smile on her face, singing,

**I know your type**

**Boy you're dangerous**

**Yeah you're that guy**

**I'd be stupid to trust**

**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**You make me want to lose control**

Roy's eyes were wide, looking at the way Riza was moving. The Lieutenant was putting on a show, dancing around for the whole club to see. In casual clothes, blonde hair free of its usual hair clip, Roy almost didn't recognize the woman in front of him. She was stunning, that was for sure. Giving her a look as she reached center stage, he faced her and sang,

_She was so shy_

_Till I drove her wild_

Riza and Roy shared a grin before they sang,

_I'll make them good girls go bad_

_I'll make them good girls go bad_

**I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good-Girls-Go-Bad!_

Roy and Riza began to dance, moving with the music as everyone on the floor went wild. Al and May were dancing together, the office had this group thing going, and Ed was dancing on top of the bar. Everyone seemed to be going crazy to the beat of their song.

Roy pulled away a bit, and so did Riza. Walking towards her, he sang,

_Oh, she's got a way with the boys in the place_

_She knows that they don't stand a chance_

Riza also walked towards him with a bounce in her step, singing,

**And he's got a way with the girls in the pack**

**It's like their too hot to dance**

Getting closer and closer, they two kept singing until they met in the middle.

_Oh, she's got a way with the boys in the place_

_She knows that they don't stand a chance_

**And he's got a way with the girls in the pack**

**It's like their too hot to dance**

_**I make them good girls go bad**_

_**I make them good girls go**_

_**Good girls go baaaaad!**_

They sang together as Roy picked Riza up, spinning her in a circle before setting her back down on the stage. Breaking apart, they shared a mike as they sang face to face.

**I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good-Girls-Go-Bad!_

Finishing the song, Roy felt swept away in the moment as the crowd went wild for the two singers. Looking at her, he saw someone who was more than just his best friend. He saw someone that filled in all the holes in his life by just being there, who had held him when he cried, who followed him even when he felt like he didn't know where he was going. She was his everything; that was the only way he could put it. So, feeling brave in the moment of success, he pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her while he briefly buried his face in her hair. For a moment he felt her freeze, but then she leaned into it and Roy knew everything was going to be okay.

Roy pulled out of the hug, and Riza stepped back so she could look at his face. He looked so at peace, so _complete _that for a moment he took her breath away. He looked like a man who had everything he could ever ask for in his life. He leaned in close, and Riza's world stopped turning as she felt his lips brush her cheek. Then he pulled away, looking her in the eyes and saying tenderly, "I love you, Riza." Then her world started to turn again and everything suddenly felt _right, _like this is the way her life had been all along. She would have followed him anywhere, but now she knew exactly how far she was going to follow him.

So she looked up at him and simply smiled, taking him hand. "I know," she said simply, joy ringing in her voice like a clear bell. "I knew it all along."

Roy let out a breath he hadn't realized her was holding, giving her a brilliant smile. "Thank god for that," he said fervently before leading her back to the table, feeling more content with his life than he had ever been before.

* * *

Awwww, isn't it so cute? Drunk Ed coming up next chapter!


End file.
